1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting a mobile communication terminal having a built-in battery from an electric charging and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for protecting the mobile communication terminal against a problem generated from using a false battery.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an electric charging circuit of a mobile communication terminal according to a related art is shown in FIG. 1. A battery built in a mobile communication terminal is charged with electricity in two following manners.
First of all, the battery is charged with electricity by an electric charging integrated circuit (IC) 11 built in the terminal by a power source of 5V and 1 A provided via an adaptor (i1 method). If the adaptor is not a correct part, overvoltage or reverse voltage causes damage to the electric charging integrated circuit and an internal circuit of the mobile communication terminal.
Secondly, the battery is charged with electricity via a receptacle 13 (i2 method) or operational power of the mobile communication terminal is provided. In case of using a false receptacle, the battery is damaged to cause a failure. In particular, a charging voltage of the battery needs to maintain 4.2V±1%. In case of charging the battery by 4.3V, the battery swells or capacitance of the battery is lowered.
Moreover, in using the false battery, damage is caused to the mobile communication terminal. So, the demand for solving the problem rises.